


The Arrival of Kibou

by AzeAngelicOne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Newborn Children, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzeAngelicOne/pseuds/AzeAngelicOne
Summary: A short oneshot of how Sarada's little brother, Kibou got his name.





	The Arrival of Kibou

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is short, but I wanted it to be sweet, as well.
> 
> Also, Sarada is 17 in this fic.

“You two can come in now.”

Sasuke and Sarada, who were both sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, for the better part of 16 hours, as Sakura had begun to give birth to her and Sasuke’s second child. As the father-daughter duo entered Sakura’s hospital room, they saw Sakura sitting on the hospital bed, holding the newborn, awake, but sort of loopy, due to the drugs administered in her system.

“Hi…” Sakura greeted, her speech slightly slurred.

“Hey there, Mama,” Sarada greeted, looking at the newborn, proceeding to tickle its stomach. “And hello there, you little cutie!”

“How are you doing?” Sasuke asked, stroking Sakura’s hair.

“I’m fine, just a little dizzy, and woozy.” Sakura replied, looking at her newborn.

“Well, I guess that’s what it takes to deliver a child.” Sasuke remarked, gently taking his newborn child out of his wife’s hands, holding him in the crook of his elbow.

“Sasuke, be careful!”

“Relax. I’ve done this before with Sarada, and she turned out alright, didn’t you, honey?”

“Yeah, but now you’re older, and have more wear and tear on your body than you last did when I was born.” Sarada explained. “I think that I should hold the baby.”

“Okay, Sarada. But make sure to support its head and neck.” Sakura told her, which she complied. “There you go. You’re a natural.”

Sasuke tickled his newborn’s face with his finger, and his child responded by grabbing it. “Welcome to the world, my daughter.”

Sakura giggled, as did Sarada. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Sasuke, it’s a boy.” Sakura giggled. “You should know, it has your face, look!”

Sasuke looked into his child’s face, saying, “Hm, he does sort of look like me…”

“I guess naming him after your mother is out of the question, then?” Sakura asked.

“Sure, we can’t name him Mikoto… but maybe we can name him Makoto.” Sasuke remarked.

“Makoto?”

“It means ‘purity’. It’s perfect for him.” Sasuke smiled, tickling his son.

“I don’t know about Makoto, honestly.” Sarada spoke up.

“Why not, honey?”

“Isn’t Makoto the name of that one guy who dated a bunch of women, and then he died by…”

Silence.

“We can’t name my little brother after an infamous womanizer.” Sarada explained.

Sakura’s eyes widened, realizing what her daughter meant. “Oh goodness, I didn’t even realize that.”

Sasuke, however, just stared at his wife and daughter in confusion, not knowing at all what they were talking about.

“So, what do you think that we should name him, Sarada?”

Sarada put her hand on her chin, deep in thought. “How about…”

Hmmm…

“I feel that Makoto’s still a valid choice, honestly.” Sasuke spoke up.

At this point, Sarada’s face lit up. “Kibou!”

“Kibou?” both Sakura and Sasuke inquired.

“It means ‘hope’. Since he’s a boy, that means he’s the second surviving male of the Uchiha clan, meaning, if he were to… procreate-“

“Okay, Sarada, we get it.” Sasuke told her, stopping her from going futher.

“All I know is, that when he hits puberty, he’ll have to beat the ladies off with a bat. Kind of like you, Papa.”

“Hmpf.” Sasuke huffed, getting a laugh out of his wife.

“So what do you think, little one?” Sakura asked her newborn, smiling. “Is ‘Kibou’ a good name for you?”

The baby smiled in response, as if to say, “I approve of that name!”

Sasuke tickled his son, now named Kibou, in the face, saying, “I guess it’s settled, then.”

“Welcome to the world, Kibou Uchiha.” Sakura kissed Kibou’s head, knowing full well what the future held for him.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how Kibou got his name. :)


End file.
